


Do You Want to Play A Game?

by abbeyjewel



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deaf Character, Deaf!Icheb, M/M, Nipple Play, Sign Language, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeyjewel/pseuds/abbeyjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Icheb joins Harry and Tom's games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want to Play A Game?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yeaka RC (yeaka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> Because Yeaka writes me all the porn, and she wanted some in return. I hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of it's characters.

It didn’t matter so much, in the collective, that Icheb was Deaf. He didn’t need to hear things because everyone’s voice was already in his head. It mattered a bit more here on Voyager, though. He had to communicate with them in different ways. They all communicated verbally, which was a bit difficult for him. 

It was a surprise when the people around him on Voyager started learning Sign Language. Not everyone did, only the people who communicated with him frequently. Seven was the first, it was her idea in fact. He couldn’t communicate with everyone via his ocular implant. 

That was how he met Harry. He had taken the language for his requirements at Star Fleet, and knew it better than maybe even Icheb himself. So Icheb spent most of his time with Harry, learning about the ship, it’s people, and just chatting. 

Harry was easily excited, his hands throwing signs out quickly. He fumbled a lot with his hands, mixing up signs when he was nervous or excited. Icheb had to wait for him patiently, and tell the ensign to slow down. Harry would blush before signing slower, much clearer that time. 

Harry was like that now, but he was blushing already. They were in Tom Paris’ quarters, where Harry spent so much time he might as well lived there too. They were sitting on the couch, Icheb sitting straight and proper, Harry more relaxed with his legs tucked under him. He was flushed as he signed quickly, almost as if he didn’t want Icheb to see the words in the first place. 

_Tom had an idea…. you don’t have to….stupid idea really…. forget I asked!_ Harry’s eyes clamped shut and he flushed a deeper red. Icheb just blinked, confused. Harry did this a lot, but he never flushed as bad as this before. He simply waited until Harry was looking at him again. 

_I do not understand, what is Lieutenant Paris’ idea?_ The question only had Harry flushing further. Icheb almost took back his question. He did not understand why his friend did this, but it couldn’t be good. He didn’t want to lose the first friendship he had since he was assimilated by the Borg, but before he could change the subject, Harry was answering. 

_Tom and I were wondering…_ He paused, signing clearer this time, but still obviously nervous. _We play a lot of games._ his hand was flat and loose and shook from side to side as he thought about what he was going to say _Sexual games. We wanted to know if you wanted to play with us._ He finally finished, hands shaky, and he looked more nervous than ever. 

Icheb just blinked. He didn’t quite understand what the big deal was. He knew that some people regarded sex as a big deal, or something to be ashamed about. The Borg didn’t have shame, and Icheb was curious. 

_I do not know how to play games, but I would be interested in furthering my knowledge in such activities._ Harry gave a small smile. 

_We hoped you would._ Harry signed, much less nervous and flustered now. _Tom doesn’t like me playing with many others, but we are both interested in you._ He was leaning forward now, scooting closer to Icheb. The former drone simply stayed where he was, watching, not sure what to do or say.  
He didn’t have to. Harry lead the way. He pushed Icheb back against the couch, and at first Icheb resisted, not knowing how to react, but he slowly relaxed and let Harry move him. Harry smiled, nervously but trying to reassure the younger man. 

_Tom will be back soon, but while we wait…_ He trailed off before leaning forward and slowly pressing his lips to Ichebs, his eyes closed. Icheb hesitated again, but recovered much quicker than before. He followed Harry’s lead and closed his eyes, letting Harry nibble lightly at his lower lip. 

After a few minutes, Icheb was actually starting to get the hang of this kissing thing. He had figured out that the insistent swipes of Harry’s tongue meant that Harry wanted him to open his lips. And when he complied, Harry slipped his tongue into Icheb’s mouth and stroked lightly at his tongue. Pleasure was new to Icheb, but he liked it, and he liked kissing. 

Harry broke away a few minutes later, breathing heavier than before. Icheb found himself in a similar state, and he longed for Harry to continue kissing him. He liked the feeling of the other man pressed against him, kisses gentle but somehow making his body temperature rise. He was so distracted in his wants that he hardly noticed the reason for the interruption. 

Paris strode over to them, and without a word kissed Harry deeply. Icheb only had a moment to feel left out before Paris broke away and pushed Harry to the floor by his hair. Paris didn’t know as much Sign, but he got by. He pointed to where Harry was on the floor and glanced at Icheb pointedly. _Kiss_ He signed simply. 

Icheb slipped to the floor beside Harry, and Paris took his place on the couch, leaning back languidly. Even though Paris had instructed Icheb, it was Harry who kissed him. Icheb complied more readily this time, his mouth opening almost right away, eager for the pleasure he felt from kissing Harry. 

This time, Harry didn’t simply kiss him. He touched Icheb, hands running down his sides and then under his sweater. Icheb couldn’t repress the shiver that went through him. He liked having Harry’s hands on him. He barely noticed the way Paris was watching them, a hungry expression on his face. 

The kiss broke long enough for Harry to remove Icheb’s shirt. Icheb didn’t question it, but simply rushed back to Harry’s lips, demanding more of the wonderful feeling. Harry’s hands didn’t stop running over his bare skin, and when his chest pressed down onto Icheb, he could feel rumbling of vibrations. _moaning_ he thought absently _That’s an appropriate reaction._

They kissed for a long time. Icheb slowly reciprocating with touches, running his hands along Harry’s body in a similar way. At first, he did it because he didn’t know what else to do, but he soon found that the skin under his fingertips was soft to the touch. It only served to increase the pleasure of kissing, and Icheb couldn’t take his hands off of Harry. 

They were interrupted again by Paris, who pulled Harry off of Icheb again by his hair. He kissed Harry, the smaller boy on his knees in between Harry’s legs. Paris removed Harry’s shirt, and then kissed him again, pinching and pulling on Harry’s nipples. Harry only seemed to arch up into the touch, even though it looked painful. 

Paris finally looked back down to where Icheb was laying on the floor, watching in rapt interest. _The slut likes pain._ A shiver went through Harry as a response, his mouth open and panting, eyes half closed. Icheb sat back on his elbows on the floor, watching in rapt attention. Harry was truly beautiful like this, debauched. 

Harry was released, but a quick order was issued. _Teach him to suck me._ Harry nodded and scooted over, motioning for Icheb to kneel at Paris’ feet with him. Icheb obeyed, a thrill running through him for an unknown reason. A thrill of pleasure. He found he liked being at the Lieutenant’s feet with Harry. 

A kiss was pressed to his lips, a small one to sate Icheb for the time being. Harry smiled _Watch me and learn._ He signed before pressing his face against Paris’ thigh. His hands worked the zipper down and popped the button, massaging the bulge the whole way. Harry made it a show, an erotic massage. He released Paris’ cock from it’s confines, stroking the slowly hardening length in in hands. He glanced at Icheb before staring up at Paris and licking the underside of the length in one broad stripe. 

Paris leaned back, his hands gripping the side of the couch. His mouth was open and Icheb was sure if he pressed his hand to Paris’ chest, he would feel the vibrations of the man’s moans. Harry licked long stripes teasingly, before opening his mouth lightly sucking on the mushroom head. Eventually, he sucked Paris deeper, until Icheb could see the outline of Paris’ thick cock in Harry’s throat. 

Gasping for breath, Harry pulled off of Paris and smiled up at him. He kissed the head lightly before turning to Icheb, signing quickly but legibly. _Your turn._ He motioned for Icheb to kneel closer in front of Paris and smiled encouragingly. 

It was easier to admire Paris’ cock from afar. It was impressive, thick and long. A vein or two running along the length. It was too big for Icheb to fit in his mouth, he believed, let alone down his throat. He wouldn’t be able to manage it. Harry was encouraging, nodding at him and signing _Kiss the head lightly, start there._ And so Icheb did, his movements uncertain, but by no means unwilling.  
He wrapped his lips around the head, just as he had seen Harry do. _Avoid teeth!_ Harry was quick to warn, but needlessly. Icheb knew how delicate the organ in his mouth was. He sucked lightly, eyes flicking up to look at Paris, hoping he was pleasing. Paris ran his fingers through Icheb’s hair much like they had done Harry’s, and Icheb flushed at the silent praise. He looked back at Harry, watching for further instructions. 

He sucked more of Paris into his mouth, but his gag reflex stopped him from going too far. Paris barely hit the back of his throat before Icheb had to back off, and just suck lightly as what he had. Harry signed encouragement, told him it would take practice, that he was doing well. Paris didn’t disagree. 

After a while, Icheb closed his eyes and just focused. That way he could enjoy Paris’ cock. The way it felt in his mouth, warm and big. The way it tasted, clean but with a hint of sweat from working all day. The way it smelled, musky and delicious. Icheb found he liked it, and wanted more. He wanted to impress Paris and Harry. He wanted to be good for them, because so far he liked their games, and he wanted to be invited to play them again. 

This time he forced himself to relax, and this time he was able to handle more. He took Paris deeper in his mouth and moaned, enjoying the taste, the feel, the smell. Moaning seemed to be the perfect thing to do because he could feel Paris above him, jerking slightly, his hand twining deeper into his hair. 

He pulled off of Paris to breathe, taking in gasps of air. Harry pushed slightly at Icheb’s shoulder and leaned over him to suck on Paris in his place. Icheb watched, catching his breath. They switched off like this for a long time, Icheb learning how to best please Paris. Finally, Paris shoved them together and ordered them to kiss again. He touched himself in their absence, stroking only lightly. 

Icheb saw Paris’ lips moving, but he didn’t know what was said. He didn’t think on it long, he was too consumed with Harry’s touch. His hands gliding down Icheb’s body, pausing to tweak at his nipples. He could feel the blood rushing into his cheeks from the pleasure. Harry didn’t stop there, his hands moving farther down to Icheb’s pants. His was hard and aching, and his pants were just in the way. He had been too distracted to remove them. 

Harry treated Icheb like he had Paris, removing his pants as a form of foreplay. Icheb could only lay back on the floor and moan, the vibrations deep and low in his throat. He was warm all over, too hot. He wanted to kick the pants and his boxers away. Instead he let Harry undress him, delicate and teasing as he was. Harry rewarded his patience by stroking Icheb’s already achingly hard cock. Expert fingers manipulating Icheb into convulsions. 

He was given a chance to lay back and catch his breath, but instead he pushed Harry to the floor and insisted he remove Harry’s pants for him. He took what he learned and made the action as seductive as possible, massaging Harry’s bulge gently as he removed the garments in the way. He was proud to have Harry writhe open mouthed on the floor below him. He kissed above Harry’s bare navel, his hand pumping Harry’s cock lightly. Paris broke them apart again to kiss Icheb deeply. He spoke again, his words lost on Icheb. But Harry heard him just fine and nodded in assent. He sat back up, breathing hard, and stroked at Icheb’s body hungrily. 

He didn’t mind that they were talking and he couldn’t understand. He was too distracted. They could be saying anything, and he hardly cared. As long as they didn’t stop touching him, hands roaming and caressing. Paris bent down and kissed Icheb again so he couldn’t watch Harry caress and stroke him. 

Harry was gone, and Icheb whined at the loss. Paris distracted him by holding him tightly in place and deepening the kiss. He relaxed and didn’t think twice about Harry and where he might be. He flinched in surprise, but otherwise did not protest when something slick and blunt pressed against his asshole. He knew the mechanics of how this worked, and he trusted Harry and Paris. 

The finger massaged slowly around the puckered hole, slicking it and eventually teasing him. He moaned and pressed against it, wordlessly begging. Until finally he pressed a palm over his chest and rubbed in a circular motion _Please..._ He begged, over and over again. Until the finger pressed into him. He gasped up into Paris’ mouth, and Paris just held onto him tight. The finger was done teasing him now, and pressed insistently up into him. He was ready for it, his body accommodating the pistoning finger. 

Paris nibbled at his lips, teasing different points of Icheb’s body. Icheb felt something everywhere. He had never felt this good in all his life. It was a sweet torture he never wanted to end. A pause, and then a second finger joined the first, now scissoring his hole apart. He couldn’t help but moan into Paris’ lips, his hands gripping the Lieutenant hard and flexing in pleasure. 

It was no time at all before three fingers were stretching him apart. He couldn’t sit still as he convulsed and writhed in Paris’ arms. When the fingers pulled out suddenly, Icheb nearly cried from the loss. He rocked his hips, searching out for Harry, wanting to be filled by something more than fingers. He could feel Paris’ lips moving against his own, registered that he was speaking. 

Icheb almost went back to begging, his hand flat against his chest in circles. He thought about it, about signing pleas. Before he had the chance, he was finally being filled. Harry’s cock was so warm. It was thick and filled him _much_ more completely than the fingers ever had. Icheb’s fingers dug into Paris’ arms as he tried not to shake. He sank down on Harry’s cock, fully impaling himself. He lost Paris’ lips in the process, but Paris allowed it by shoving Icheb’s face into his hard cock. 

His lips wrapped around the head and he sucked on it hard, his hands massaging the hanging balls distractedly. He could feel himself moaning, writhing, wanting more more more. Harry was thrusting up into him, and he was meeting his thrusts halfway. It wasn’t long before Harry found his prostate. When he did, Paris’ cock slipped from Icheb’s lips. His forehead pressed against Paris’ thigh and he convulsed, mouth open and panting. 

Icheb was so overridden by pleasure, he could hardly think. He barely noticed when Paris moved. He only slightly registered the fact that Harry was changing his position. He found himself on the floor, his head resting in his arms and his ass in the air. Only when Harry paused, did Icheb notice. He whined again, pleading, pressing himself back against Harry. 

The thrusts came harder than before. Only in the back of his mind did Icheb realise that it was because Paris was now fucking Harry. Harry was pushed harder into Icheb every thrust. It felt wonderful, zings of pleasure alight all over his body. He could hardly take another moment of it. He tried to hold off the pending orgasm. The pleasure was so powerful and so new to him, Icheb didn’t have a chance. 

His throat felt raw and painful as he came screaming. His body convulsed in time with the cum spurting from his cock. Paris and Harry continued to thrust into him as he orgasmed over the carpet, only adding to the pleasure thundering through him and leaving him in a shaking, sobbing mess on the floor. 

Harry came inside of him a few thrusts later, Icheb rocking his hips back as best he could. Milking out Harry’s orgasm and moaning with the feeling of come coating his insides. He didn’t know when Paris came, but knew he must have when Harry collapsed on top of Icheb, panting almost as hard. Paris rolled off of them a few moments later, lying next to Icheb on the carpeted floor. Harry rolled off too, lying on the other side of Icheb. He was the first to wrap his arms around the younger man. 

Paris scooped them all together in his arms, cuddling them close as they all caught their breath. It was warm and comfortable, lying in their arms. It was like being back with the Borg, he was so surrounded by others, but better. He was an individual. The pleasure he felt was his own. 

_Do you like our games?_ Harry pulled away from Icheb just enough to sign to him. Icheb smiled blissfully and pressed deeper into the cocoon that was their arms, not wanting to leave ever again. 

_They are pleasurable._ This was his collective now, and he wouldn’t ever be convinced to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! <3


End file.
